


Neon Guy

by Bittodeath



Series: BoKuroo Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Awkward First Times, Bets & Wagers, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Grinding, I Tried, Implied Bisexual Kuroo, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Silly Sex, Street Racing, Tongue Piercings, bad blowjob, neon lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Kuroo is back to racing in the streets of Tokyo after some time abroad. And that's when he meets his Neon Guy: Bokuto.





	

Kuroo smiled as he recognized the familiar buildings of Tokyo. He had a hard time believing that he was finally back, after those five years abroad. The deep basses in the car seemed to match the beating of his heart. His fingers slid appreciatively on the steering wheel, feeling the potential of his Maserati. He had had it tuned while he was in Los Angeles, and considered it his jewel. He finally arrived at his destination: his first race back in Japan. All attention turned to him as he killed the engine and exited the car. Dealing with the few formalities of illegal races didn’t take long, and he was about to go back to his car when he realized someone was watching him – of course a lot of people were watching him, but someone was watching him _intently_ , as if trying to burn holes through his body with their eyes. He looked around and easily spotted them.

The guy was leaning against a metallic grey and black Ferrari, feathery designs standing out, along with the gold neon lights under it. But if he was being totally honest, it wasn’t the car that got his attention. It was the driver. He was about his age, with spiked grey and black hair and large golden eyes that reflected the numerous lights around them. He wore fitted black jeans and a gilded crop-top – quite unusual in itself. There were bracelets around his wrists, rings on his right hand fingers and a black fingerless leather glove on his left hand. His ears were pierced, but the most striking thing was that he was staring at him, unabashed and non-provoking, unlike most of guys here.

Kuroo walked up to him, stopping only once they were facing each other. The guy grinned, showing off his pierced tongue and the golden bead adorning it.

“Welcome to Tokyo”, he said. “The name’s Bokuto”, he said in English with a thick accent.  
“Kuroo”, he answered in Japanese. “It’s been a while since I last piloted here”, he added.

Bokuto’s eyes gleamed and he bent slightly, showing off his toned stomach and the muscles shifting under his skin. Kuroo felt his heart beat faster, threatening to jump out of his chest.

“Bet with me?” Bokuto said.  
“Okay”, Kuroo agreed, and a girl approached to witness their bet.  
“You shouldn’t bet with him”, someone said.

Kuroo stared at them before turning his attention back to Bokuto.

“So, what do we bet?”

Bokuto pushed himself away from his car, looming into Kuroo’s personal space, his face so close their noses were almost touching.

“Sex”, he answered, loud enough that the people around them heard him.

Kuroo rose an eyebrow, staring back.

“Are you serious?”  
“He is”, someone else answered. “Sadly, he is. This is your chance to flee while it’s still time.”

Kuroo looked at the young guy who had answered him – he had delicate features and looked completely _blasé_ with Bokuto’s behaviour and was staring at his nails as if they had personally offended him. He rose his head when he realized Kuroo was staring at him.

“You’ll get addicted”, he simply said, showing Bokuto. “You’d better not start something you can’t end.”  
“This is getting interesting”, Kuroo said with a grin. “And who are you?”  
“Akaashi”, the guy answered. “Bokuto’s best friend. Alas.”

Kuroo looked at Bokuto again, nodding.

“Alright, Bo. What do you bet?”

Bokuto eyed him from the top of his head to the tip of his toes and hummed.

“A blowjob.”  
“Cheap”, Kuroo replied. “Okay, I’m game.”

There was a new gleam in Bokuto’s eyes now, a sly grin on his lips. Suddenly, everything seemed to be moving at the same time, as the pilots rushed to their cars. The night roared with motors, and Kuroo felt a rush of adrenaline. He wanted victory, and he wanted the Neon Guy. He’d get both.

The car jumped forward as soon as it could, and soon all other pilots were behind him. He grinned – victory was within his reach… His grin faded when he saw the neon lights of Bokuto’s car on his right: Bokuto was good. Very, very good. Probably one of the best drivers he had ever challenged. The others were far behind; the race was mostly between the two of them now. They would have to prove their skill to win.

Kuroo did his best, in all honesty. He had never piloted his car that well. And yet… Yet, Bokuto beat him to the finish line. There was only a blur of light as the neon car drifted before stopping completely, everyone rushing to Bokuto to congratulate him. He was obviously a favourite, laughing loudly and pumping his fist into the air as he hooted in victory.

His heart beating fast, Kuroo pushed through the crowd, seizing up Bokuto and his gleaming golden eyes. Shaking his head, he grabbed his crop-top and tugged him towards him, smashing their lips together in a fever-heated kiss. He pulled away, gasping and staring into Bokuto’s eyes.

“That was”, he breathed, “an amazing win.”

Bokuto grinned proudly, the top of his ears heating up. He was about to retort when there was a cry.

“Cops!”  
“Follow me”, Bokuto said, running back to his car as everyone scattered.

Kuroo hurried to his own car, following Bokuto through the streets of Tokyo until they were sure no cops were following them. Fleeing was always exhilarating, perhaps even more so than the races in themselves. He parked his car next to Bokuto’s, carefully hidden, joining the Neon Guy outside. He was still grinning.

“That was rad, bro”, he said, lightly bumping his arm.

Kuroo smiled back, body tensing for a second when Bokuto grabbed his hips and pulled him to him, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He had kissed guys before – when he was in America, there was this very cute dude he had loved kissing – but never went farther than that. Why he had agreed to Bokuto’s bet was beyond his wits, but he knew he didn’t regret. Bokuto’s skin was warm when he grabbed his naked waist to hold him back, his tongue eagerly conquering his mouth and making him shiver.

“C’mon”, Bokuto murmured as he pulled away, “my apartment is up here.”

Kuroo couldn’t help his nervous giggle, his hand clasped in Bokuto’s who showed no sign of letting him go, as he followed him. They climbed the stairs up to the last storey. Loud voices were coming from one of the apartment.

“I swear to God Tooru if you do that I’ll-”  
“I’m not scared of you, Iwa-chan.”

Bokuto snorted, and Kuroo looked at him quizzically.

“My neighbours”, he said. “A couple. They keep fighting on ridiculous things and making-up on the pillow.” He paused, as they heard something crash. “Loudly.”

He pulled on Kuroo’s hand, unlocking the door on the other side before pulling him in. Then, he slammed the door shut and crowded him against it, tugging at his bottom lip, hands slipping to his ass.

“Welcome to my humble abode”, he whispered in a raspy voice.

Kuroo took a shaking breath. He already felt overwhelmed by Bokuto’s presence, and they had barely kissed.

“And if I remember correctly, you lost your bet”, Bokuto added, fingers in the loops of his jeans, tugging him forward and to the main room, that was also his bedroom. The studio wasn’t big, but it was enough for one guy to live in.

Bokuto collapsed down on his bed, bringing Kuroo down with him. And Kuroo suddenly found himself leaning on the floor between Bokuto’s parted legs, and okay maybe he had underestimated how nervous he felt, but damn Bokuto was hot. From up close, he could see a pinkish piercing on his nose, gleaming in the faint light that came from the outside, from the lampposts in the street.

“Just a sec’”, Bokuto said, his gloved hand in Kuroo’s hair, the other rummaging into what looked like a shoe box. “Here”, he said, retrieving a condom – three, in fact, he seemed to be hesitating. “Do you prefer strawberries or cherries?” he asked, throwing one aside.

Kuroo’s mouth suddenly felt very dry, but he held out his hand and grabbed the strawberry-labelled one. The other was trembling slightly, curled into the sheets beside Bokuto’s thigh. He put the condom down on the bed, unbuttoning and unzipping Bokuto’s jeans, shivering with every brush of his hand against the bulge in front of him. Bokuto’s hand threaded through his hair, warm and gentle, a somewhat unsettling weight. A groan escaped his lips when Bokuto lightly scratched at the back of his head, and he heard his Neon Guy chuckle.

Taking a breath, he pulled down Bokuto’s underwear, vaguely wondering where he had found his gleaming gold boxers, and gasping audibly when he was suddenly confronted with his hardness.

“You alright?” Bokuto asked, sounding concerned.

Kuroo nodded, trying to gulp, his voice straining.

“You’re… bigger than I expected?”  
“That sounds like a question”, Bokuto said with a laugh, “but I’ll take the compliment.” He grinned as Kuroo, jewelled hand brushing against his jaw. “Just do your best.”

Kuroo nodded, though he had no idea what he was doing. He knew what _he_ liked, but that was all. Still, he went at it with curiosity, doing a quick job of putting the condom on before slowly fitting him in his mouth – okay he had _definitely_ overestimated his capacity to slacken his jaw. It was sloppy and messy, and he heard Bokuto huff before his hand grabbed his hair gently and pulled him away.

“You’re terrible at this”, he said, and there was no judgment, nor disappointment in his voice. He was simply stating a fact, and Kuroo’s face suddenly flamed red as he casted his eyes down. His reaction didn’t go unnoticed, as Bokuto tensed around him, fingers grabbing his chin and tilting it to look into his eyes. “Wait a minute. Have you done this before?”

Kuroo went even redder, averting his eyes, and that was all the answer Bokuto nodded.

“Oops”, Bokuto said with a light chuckle, “I’m sorry, you agreed and kissed me so eagerly I thought you had experience. Come here”, he added, grabbing his elbow and helping him up on the bed, pressing him into the mattress. Then he removed the condom and threw it in a nearby trashcan.

Kuroo shivered when he felt his hand slide down his body to cup his crotch, and his pants were starting to feel too tight.

“You’re so hot I assumed you’d have all the guys and chicks you’d want”, Bokuto murmured, pressing his lips against his neck, “but that’s fine too.”  
“I’m not a virgin”, Kuroo grumbled, glaring at him.  
“Didn’t say so”, Bokuto answered, hot palms sliding up under his shirt, “but you’ve never been with a guy, have you?”  
“No”, Kuroo huffed.

Bokuto grinned and immediately muffled his laughter into Kuroo’s neck, nipping at his skin. In a matter of seconds, Bokuto had rid him of his t-shirt and jeans, fondling him through his underwear and making him stifle his moans. He took another moment to take off his own clothes completely, along with all his jewels. Shivering, Kuroo pulled him in a kiss. He wasn’t sure how far he wanted to go, but what he knew was that Bokuto was good guy, handsome and _very_ skilled with his hands.

“Look at me”, Bokuto murmured, sliding his hand in his underwear.  
“B-Bo”, Kuroo mumbled, hissing at the warm touch of his hand.  
“Call me Kou”, Bokuto whispered, “I like it better.”  
“W-What, first name basis already?” he murmured, throwing back his head.

Bokuto stared into his eyes.

“Dude”, he deadpanned, “I’ve got your cock in my hand. We’re way past first-name basis.”

Kuroo broke into a fit of laughter, for a second he was sixteen again and fumbling awkwardly around his girlfriend.

“Call me Tetsu then”, he murmured in a rough voice, thrusting back into his hand.

Bokuto beamed and finally pulled down his underwear before rummaging into his shoe box once more. He took out lube, poured some in his palm and warmed it up pushing his own crotch into Kuroo’s, wrapping his hand around both their girths.

“This alright?” he asked Kuroo, mouthing at his collarbones.  
“Yeah”, Kuroo panted, “feels good.”

And then Bokuto’s lips were covering his own as he started to thrust against him, and for a second Kuroo lost his breath, mind flowing out through his ears. He looped an arm around Bokuto’s neck, pushing back into his thrusts, groans falling from his lips. To be fair, none of them lasted long, though Kuroo knew he had been embarrassingly fast, but it only made Bokuto’s laughter break on a moan as he orgasmed.

“Why you so hot?” Bokuto mumbled against his skin, a hand splayed against his ribs.  
“It’s unfair coming from you of all people”, Kuroo retorted.

Bokuto chuckled, his breath evening until he was sleeping soundly against Kuroo’s heated skin.

When Kuroo woke up, it was late the following morning, Bokuto’s hand rubbing gently against his skin in a soothing gesture. He opened his eyes to find his Neon Guy looking at him with what looked like a fond look.

“Tetsu”, he murmured, his voice hoarse with sleep, “go on a date with me.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened, and then he smiled.

“Yeah”, he whispered, “I’d love that.”


End file.
